


be like the cool kids

by akaeijis



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Dexholders, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, In a way, NOT necessarily ship focused very much about the kanto four together, Will add characters and ships as I go, about friendship and growing up, also im a green/yellow friendship enthusiast so, it has linearity to it, just living their life u know, kanto focus, the adult things like paying taxes that we dont get to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: short stories about growing up with your friends. - dexholders, kanto quartet focus





	1. camp stories

“She  _ what _ ?” Diantha snorts, hot cocoa splashing out of her mug. It’s an unusual image compared to the usual elegant, prim and proper, Champion of Kalos. The heat of the fire and dirt under his feet and star roofs bring him back to his youth, like listening to a song you haven’t heard in years but still remember all the lyrics. 

Damn, he sounds old. 

“Yeah, she hid her pokeballs in her boobs. Har-har,” Green feels a mix of giddiness and pride and mentally hits himself for being so sentimental. “She got Sabrina off guard and won the battle. I was out of commission at that time but Blue doesn’t waste an opportunity to talk about how strong and great she is. Like when she talks about how she trained Yellow? Please, Yellow’s  _ my  _ protege and hard work.” 

Green groans and rolls his shoulders. He’s getting back pains just thinking about them. (Green shudders when he remembers their spontaneous shopping trips to Celadon. No amount of training can prepare him for that.) 

“I can kind of understand why Blue loves to talk about the glory days,” he puts the last two words in air quotes. They’re not that old. “We barely spend time together anymore. I’m always at the gym, Blue moved to Saffron to work with Silph, Red’s still always on that goddamn mountain.” Green smiles against his own mug of cocoa, but settles into a frown. “Yellow travels, but she must get lonely a lot.” 

Diantha takes a sip, “You must really love them.” 

“Huh?” Green turns to look at her. 

“It’s just, this is the most expressive I’ve seen you, when you’re talking about  _ them _ . It must be nice to have such a tight group of friends.” Diantha sighs wistfully into her drink. 

Green smiles. “I never really thought of it like that. But yeah, I’m glad to have them. I don’t think I could imagine a life without them.” 

 

.

 

After Green tells his Charizard to add more fuel to the flames, Diantha tucks into her sleeping bag as he takes first watch. It’s nostalgic, really, to be camping out in the open again. Like a second home. But something’s off. It’s not like Diantha’s bad company or anything, she’s a great traveling companion. Intelligent, strong, pleasant conversationalist. 

She’s just not  _ them _ . 

Thank god for modern technology though, and Blue, for creating the next generations of pokegear. 

He opens up the group chat, that Blue lovingly made and named _'the people who give blue money'_ _._ The last conversation had been Blue updating them that she and Red were on their way to Hoenn since Bill said something was happening there. Yellow had been in Johto to help out with the after-situation with Arceus. He wasn’t sure if it was the appropriate time to even send them something. 

What the hell, he’s twenty years old. They’re adults now. 

 

_ G: hey you guys mean a lot to me  _

 

Yellow’s response is almost instant.

 

_ Y: we love you too, green!  _

 

He smiles, she can really see right through him. 

A new message pops out. 

 

_ B: hoho, what happened green? feeling sentimental? of course we love you too honey <3 <3 _

_ B: also sorry things have been hectic here reds sleeping btw _

_ B: but i always have time and love for you!!! _

 

_ G: pesky woman _

 

Green puts down the pokegear and smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the green diantha thing is inspired by someone on tumblr ah when ill find it ill put it here it gives me the uwus 
> 
> also green is proud of yellow !
> 
> (@akaeijis on twt if u wana talk pls give me pokespe hcs!) also pls comment im desperate


	2. homecoming pt. 1

 

Yellow waits patiently by the docks near the Vermilion Airport, a couple of blocks away from the new airport they added recently. Wingull fly all around her and the ocean waves are a nice lull away from her lovely Viridian forest. 

Green had messaged her that he would be arriving around four so she started her trek early in the morning. She did have to use Kitty for a bit of flying though. 

The past years have been filled with traveling between Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. She’s gone particularly fond of the hidden islands in Hoenn and hasn’t dared set foot in another region yet. Too far. Blue bought her a new set of battle clothing, saying that she would have never changed her old tunic for something new. Blue has a point. The yellow tunic resides at home, like a relic, a battle armor in a museum that holds past memories. Blue bought her something sensible, a loose yellow sweater and better boots. 

But she isn’t traveling anywhere, so her black turtleneck and bag are the only things she wears now. Almost like a sign of maturity to take the battle clothes off, regular clothing on. 

Her pokegear reads thirty past four, Green should’ve been done with customs and baggage by now. As she sighs, Chuchu tickles the back of her neck and starts pointing to the left

“What is it, Chuchu?” Yellow asks and turns the direction her pokemon was pointing at. “Is it Green?” She squints, hoping to see the tall figure. In the distance, sure, it’s him tall and sturdy as ever, a rolling carry-on following behind him. “Haha, it is Green!” She starts waving her arms, hoping he can see her in the crowd. Sure, she’s grown, but she’s still only five feet. 

“Hey, Yellow,” Green says when he reaches her, a soft smile tugging on his lips. He stands a bit awkward, not really sure where to stand and what to do but Yellow brushes past this. She’s good at reading people. 

She pulls him into a hug, her head reaching a bit below his shoulders, another commemoration of how much they’ve grown. “Welcome home!” She says, muffled into his arms. Chuchu climbs his shoulders to greet him too. 

“Good to be back,” Green says, slinging his arm around her shoulders when they pull apart as she starts talking about what happened in Johto on their way back to Viridian. 

 

(“So you’re saying Gold fought god?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Wow, that really beats what happened in Kalos.”) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> green / yellow friendship headcanons
> 
> \- green has a soft spot for yellow and not necessarily a 'parental figure' but hes protective of her  
> \- green and yellow get along bc theyre both quiet, calm people who don't /need/ adventure (coughs, unlike red and blue).   
> \- green likes the cook for yellow bc she forgets to eat   
> \- when green is too stressed he stays at yellows cabin bc red is gone often and blue is at the city   
> \- green likes playing w her hair


	3. sea trip

“I could just stay here forever,” Blue says, sitting under one of the cruise ship’s parasols. The boat ride from Hoenn to Kanto is about three days, a nice vacation from the never ending task of saving the world. Red finds himself relaxing from the nice breeze, sporting a loose shirt and shorts. Blue had done the same too. 

“Yeah,” Red agrees, sitting next to her and watching the cloudless sky. 

“You know what, it’s really funny though,” Blue starts. 

“What is?” 

“It’s kind of funny how our juniors are more settled than us.” 

“What do you mean?” Red turns, leaning on his right forearm to face her. She’s still in a relaxing posture, but her shades block him from reading her eyes. 

“We’re already in our twenties, Red. I’m  _ twenty-one. _ Running around for almost a decade.” Blue sighs. “Our juniors barely explore outside our region. Have normal, daily routines.” 

Something in Red’s chest drops at her words. He can’t quite name it but it’s an old feeling, something he hasn’t felt in a long time. Not since he was young, not since he was frozen, since he was turn into stone, not since years ago- 

(There’s some truth to her words, but he doesn’t want to address it. Not now.) 

He doesn’t answer and chooses to watch the sky. 

Blue breaks the silence.    


“But, Arceus, I wish we could have a vacation like this!” She says, stretching her arms, waving to the sky. “All four of us!” 

“Definitely,” Red repeats. He knows who Blue’s talking about but it makes him happy to remember his best friends, his support group. She starts talking about vacation details and how much fun her and Yellow will have -

(How much havoc her and Yellow will wreak. Her and Yellow are a dangerous combo. Blue is crazy and Yellow gives in too easily. He doesn’t want to think about the last time they had some vodka.) 

Red hums, “I know Professor was talking about Alola and this battle tree thing, maybe that’s our next adventure!” 


	4. homecoming pt. 2

“Is that the love of my life, Yellow?” A voice belonging to a certain person, the champion of Kanto, booms across the streets of Vermillion to the docks where Wingull fly. 

Green watches in amusement as Yellow leaps off of the white fence they were leaning on and breaks into a run. He spots Red waving his arms, the crowd seems to part like the Cerulean Sea for the Champion of Kanto. Red’s wearing usual gear sans the cap while Blue is decked out like some kind of tourist during the summer holidays with a flowing sundress and large shades. 

“Red!” Yellow leaps into Red’s arms who catches her and spins her around, having their own little conversation about how the trip went while Red still carries her. (“How was the trip?” “Oh it was great, we got to see our juniors too! I’ll update you about it later, it’s kind of long. Did you sleep well?” “Oh, I kind of slept in a bit, Green had to wake me up.” “It’s alright, as long as you’re well rested!”) 

Green rolls his eyes almost pukes. Almost. He’s grown immune to their little dramatic episodes when both of them get enraptured in their own little world. Plus he’s friends with Blue. And Red. And Yellow. 

He himself might be a little dramatic by association. 

“So, is that you, the love of my life?” Green asks Blue, in the most monotone, deadpan voice he can muster. 

“I don’t think I can last another second without you in my arms,” Blue practically sings, arms moving in dramatic movements, resting on her forehead while she reaches for his free arm, batting her eyelashes. 

“Wow. Me neither.” 

“Oh come in here, you big dork,” Blue opens her arms, dropping the act. Green complies and it seems that Red and Yellow have woken up from their little world (Red yelling, “Group hug!” while smashing their bodies altogether). 

“It’s good to be back,” Blue whispers, words only meant for their little family. 

Green smiles. Despite everywhere they go, this is where he returns to. This is his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> red and yellow are inspired by this comic on tumblr and red coming down from mt silver and twirls her around and they're older and it just makes me uwu so hard when i find it ill put it here. 
> 
> also yee i ship reye and greblu sorry folks its pretty hetero harry here,
> 
> hcs:  
> \- red and yellow are over dramatic when they reunite after a while  
> \- green and blue are also chaos wreakers. dont boo me im right ! these two are chaotic. thats the reason green plays along w her. he doesnt start the mischief but he sure does love watching it. green likes chaos. green is chaotic neutral and blue is chaotic good. or evil? 
> 
> I MISS THE KANTO FOUR PLEASE BRING THE BACK HOME !! I MISS THEM


	5. habits

“Red, hun, what did we say about leaving the fridge and cabinets open?” Is the first thing Blue says when she walks into Red’s house, dropping her bags immediately to close the said disasters. 

“It was just for a second!” Red replies, turning on the kettle. “I’m just making Pecha Berry Tea for our juniors.” 

“And that requires you to leave even the fridge open? Come on Red, I know you’re making big bucks being champion and all, but you have to conserve.” Blue hasn’t even taken her shoes off, heels clicking around the kitchen. She sighs. Her work here is done. She puts her hands on her hips and looks to Yellow, who has been cutting up Mago and Sitrus Berries, “You let him live like this?” 

Then she turns to the rest of the guests, “All of you?” 

Their Johto juniors look at her a bit confused. Green rolls his eyes. “It’s not a big deal, he does that all the time, by the end of it he does close it.” 

“Doesn’t that bother you! Ugh,” She takes off her heels and plops herself right next to Silver. “I need a glass of wine or something.” 

“Sis, it’s like three in the afterno-” 

“Then coffee!” 

Yellow and Red come over to the dining room, placing the cut fruit and tea on the table. “Okay but at least I don’t do stir my coffee for like an hour until it’s cold, tapping my newly done nails on the table as I do so.” Red says a bit aggressively in Blue’s direction. 

(Somewhere in the background, Yellow says that she’ll go get coffee and Green comes with her. He needs a break. Always.) 

“I don’t do tha-”

“Sis,” Silver mutters. “You kind of do. Because you talk so much. That’s why our coffee dates are so long. And it is kind of annoying.” 

“True.” Green says from the kitchen. 

“Alright, fine!” Blue basically almost shouts. “Whose the person who  _ constantly  _ moves tables when we go to a restaurant, being super picky about the chair and the lighting and our poor waiter has to deal!"

The tips of Green’s ears pink. 

Yellow comes back with a tray of coffees. “Okay guys, what about we just calm dow-” 

“Well, did you put the lid back correctly on the coffee mix?” Green mutters. But they all heard it. Yellow arches an eyebrow. Green might die today. By the hands of Yellow.  

With a turn of tables, she looks to Red. “Maybe I will when Red stops putting empty containers in the fridge!” 

“And, oh my god, Green, sweetie, don’t even get me started with how competitive you are with Red.”

“Then,  _ sweetie _ , let’s talk about how you always sing in the shower!”

“Hello, my voice is a delight!”

“He’s kind of right, Blue.” 

“Then what’s up with you leaving your stuff everywhere, Yellow!”

“Hey, you know I’m forgetful!” 

The yelling stops. Gold, Silver, and Crystal aren’t really sure what’s happening. But Green sends a snide remark towards Red and he stands up, hands in the air. 

“Yes, I have a fear of commitment! Thank you Green!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this is inspired by friends! sue me! 
> 
> hcs:  
> \- yes i believe green would be picky w restaurants like my mom. i always feel bad when we move like four tables.  
> \- my mom yells at me and my dad for leaving cabinets open and uknow reds been living alone for a pretty long time i felt that was red


	6. mountain (again)

Green walks into his apartment. Maybe he should’ve knocked. Because there are people who don’t live in his house who are here. Watching television. Crunch of chips. He spots familiar heads and he shouldn’t be surprised. 

“Guys, I gave you a spare key in case of emergencies.” 

Yellow turns around, chip in hand, “We were out of pokechips!” 

Green sighs, takes off his shoes and takes a seat next to Yellow. An ad for the new season of Proteam Omega plays, apparently it’s on their fourth season. “What are we watching?” 

Blue starts munching on a chip and begins to speak, “That new drama with that Sinnoh actress, she loses her home and has to live with the boy she-” 

“Likes but she has to bring her adopted siblings with her and hide in the basement yada, yada.” Green finishes for her. How could he not know? They’ve been stuck on this show for days. 

The show ends with the boy (A Hoenn actor with fluffy black hair) leaving the house when he hears some sounds of the heroine’s baby brother from the air vents. It’s melodramatic and they end with a piano pop ballad. Red’s the first one off the couch and starts stretching. Without the iconic red hat and jacket he’s known for, he almost looks like a normal kid. 

“So,” Red starts, “I think I’m heading to Mt. Silver soon.” 

“Again?” Blue apparently, but it comes more like a resigned whine. 

“I can’t really stay in one place too long,” Red says, as if they didn’t know that already. 

“What about Yellow?” Green blurts out last minute, with the question ‘what about me and Blue?’ being left unsaid. If Red won’t stay for Yellow, he surely wouldn’t stay for them, no matter how much he loves them. 

Red and Yellow look at each other and Blue sighs. 

“I mean, it’s not like we  _ have  _ to be together.” They both they at the same time. 

What a pair of idiots. 

“I already had this conversation before with them, they’re hopeless.” Blue says as she switches the channels. 

“When are you leaving?” Green asks. 

“The end of this week.” 

And that’s that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another friends ref, the drama is based off 'stars falling off from the sky' a kdrama i like, the part yellow and red say 'its not like we have to be together' is a ref to konbu's doujin! 
> 
> red is going back to the mountain soon ! but we will get development - this may just feel like drabbles but it does have some continuity. It will end w them settling down. also they will interact still!! theyre bffs ALSO to clarify my yellow is not shy or timid shes just a bit quiet, like how she is in canon. she's easily embarrassed but shes a strong gal ok 
> 
> also i posted everything i had in my drafts at once idk why i did that. so idk when i will be back and its 1 am on finals week! i love death. but yeah ill post something bc i have drafts but theyre not completed
> 
> pls comment and hmu abt pokespe (@akaeijis)! comment ur fav hcs i love reading them esp abt pokespe 
> 
> (heres a meme to keep for u guys:   
> Red and yellow: mcdonalds mcdonalds!!  
> Green: we have food at home  
> Blue: gets a coffee and drives away)


	7. busy woman

two years before… 

 

“So, what do you think of this dress?” Blue asks, holding up a black dress with spaghetti straps, not too far from her regular one. Before Green can say anything, she shakes her head, “Too night-time. But then, we always want to make a statement.” 

 

Green doesn’t know what he’s doing here. Really. Red’s home and Yellow is usually Blue’s partner in crime. Why is he the one here, helping Blue get ready for her date. 

 

Blue takes one of the blazers Green bought for her a year ago for her interview at Silph Corporations. With her silk white tank top and she starts changing into a skirt. Green looks up at the ceiling and tries to count the imaginary dots, because he’s a gentleman. Blue lets him know when she’s done. “What about this?” She opens her mouth, again - but this time, Green beats her to it. 

 

“Kind of looks like going to a job interview. Crystal sometimes looks like that for meetings.” 

 

Blue frowns as if that concept offends her entire reason of being. “Well, we don’t want that. Even if I know Crystal looks great 24/7, that’s not what I’m aiming for.” She picks up something from the floor. It’s basically her battle gear, red skirt and a blue top. 

 

Green shakes his head.

 

Blue also shakes her head and tosses the outfit back down. 

 

Green lays back down on one of her pillows. “So who is this guy again?” 

 

“Hmm, well he’s a few centimeters taller than me,” She begins and stars looking through her closet again. “I’ve known him for a while as well, since I was eleven.” 

 

“Oh. Okay.” Green, despite all, considers himself to be good friends with Blue. And after all those years of knowing Blue and various things about her (she likes her eggs as omelettes, her favorite color to wear is actually black, she pulls on her hair when she’s nervous) - he still doesn’t know a lot about her. He never realized that maybe her social circle is larger than his. 

 

“What about this?” She holds up a pair of jeans and a nice grey top with a low neckline. 

 

Green shrugs. At least he’s had some experience with Daisy, a few years ago when she started to go out with Bill. “It doesn’t really feel like you.” Blue nods, processing his words. 

 

“You’re right, can’t lie on a first date,” She says with a smile, the same one she wears when she watches Ruby and Sapphire dance around each other or when she buys drops off random presents at Silver’s window at midnight. It’s a smile Green can’t read. 

 

“You must really like this guy to not put a facade up,” Is what Green chooses to comment on instead, because Green has seen Blue go off on dates before - always choosing a different persona to use. This is the first time he’s seen Blue try to be herself around another person outside their circle. 

 

“You can say that,” She twirls and Green’s eyes follow her hair, “So help me - I really want your opinion, as one of my bestest friends since the beginning of time.” 

 

Green turns his attention at the piles of clothes on the floor and the closet. There’s a black dress, similar to the one she likes to wear. But this one is a bit longer, a more fitting skirt, with a little bit of a navy blue tint. Kind of the color of the night sky. It’s her, with a little bit more. “I like this one.” 

 

“Really?” She takes the dress and clears through some wrinkles. “Silver got it for my birthday last year.” 

 

Green nods. “The color is nice. And it also feels like you.” 

 

Blue smiles and starts to change in the corner. Green counts dots in the ceiling again. “Tell me more about the lucky guy you’re about to see.” 

 

He can hear the amusement in her voice, the one that makes him feel embarrassed and caught because it’s always as if she’s one step ahead. “He’s very focused, sometimes to a fault where he can barely see the whole picture. Some people say he can’t express emotion but I know it’s just that he’s awkward. Very strong-willed. Something I admire in him very much.” 

 

She really likes this guy.

 

Green comes to a blank on who it could be. 

 

“Well, do you like it?” Blue spreads her hands out, displaying the dress. Which fit perfectly, ending a bit below her knees - he didn’t realize the subtle amount of shimmer the dress had earlier. Green refused to acknowledge how hot his neck was. He nods. 

 

She heads to her closet to grab a pair of flats and he’s not sure what to do. Should he leave? But then all he’ll think about is how Blue is wandering around with some other guy he doesn’t even know, who Red might not know, or even Yellow and how it makes him feel like this -

 

“When are you going?” He asks, voice sounding too foreign and too much like when he was in puberty. 

 

Blue just laughs. “Hopefully soon, I’m just waiting for him to get ready.” She puts on a necklace, the one he got for her on her birthday and he really doesn’t like how that makes him feel but she continues and says, “So I hope you clean up well, Green Oak, because I’m a busy woman.” She grabs a clutch, a dusty cardigan and walks out of the room - the smell of her perfume (Chanel no. 5) trailing after her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically green and blue's first date! I really like the idea of sly blue ww so theyre about 17/18 here ahh also writing this made me really miss/love bluegreen! bc out of the whole gang theyre like the most 'mature' i can see them both as really classy people! i think they fit very well together and also bring out the best in each other - green helps blue bring her down to earth and calm her down while she helps him out of his hole from spiraling. compared to the rest they're very 'adultlike'. green's probably the only one who pays his taxes.


	8. shopping

Whispers follow her and she’s used to it. She knows she looks good, she’s tall and strong with long hair and her strides are of a confident woman. Plus, she’s a hero of Kanto - what does she expect?   


She holds up loose maroon dress, “What do you think about this?” 

 

Yellow hums, “I like it, but maybe a different color? Seems too dark for a summer vacation.” Always the sensible. 

 

But that’s when she heard the other whispers. The ones made my boys much younger than her and the ones made my men much older than her: ‘is that really the hero of kanto? she’s just a normal girl, shopping’ ‘i could probably take the both of them in a battle’ ‘no way is that them, can’t see it’

 

Yellow smiles despite hearing them all. It’s another thing she despises, how Yellow is often overlooked in the history because she was more behind the scenes, because she’s a more passive person. She also really doesn’t like how Yellow doesn’t speak up at times, but she supposes there’s a strength in staying silent and proving them wrong. In the end of the day it’ll be their names in the history books. 

 

While Blue’s taking out a pale ocean color dress is when one of them says something very vulgar about her. Her blood turns cold and she’s about to do something wrong, maybe kick him somewhere sensitive or just public humiliate him, because she doesn’t have time for scum like him. 

 

Yellow takes her hand. Her smile is icy. It’s like she’s read Blue’s mind. 

 

-

 

Red’s phone is ringing. 

 

His body clock tells him that it’s barely three, all of his friends don’t call until after standard working hours. He tells Aero to stop his mock battle with Lax. It’s Green. 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

 

“Did you hear what happened to the girls?” Green asks, almost breathless. Red is mildly concerned because it’s open gym hours. He’s heavily concerned because something happened to Blue and Yellow. 

 

“What? Are they okay? What happene-” 

 

“Turn you pokegear channel on,” And Red does so, before Green can even finish his sentence. 

 

The regular reporter continues on with what she was saying, “Another incident involving the lady heroes of Kanto, Blue and Yellow occured today. More false rumors and gossip about the ladies during their shopping trip were being spread. The ladies decided to put the offenders back in their place. They’re mostly unharmed, with a few bruises and a very humiliating battle. This is the third time this has happened this year, and it’s only February.” 

 

Red closes the channel and puts Green back on, “Again?”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“They’re really scary sometimes, aren’t they.” 

 

It takes Green a few beats, he lets out a shaky breath. “Yup.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by an old tumblr comic i saw a long time ago but can't remember it,,, pls help me find it asap. also i know this is bad but accept it thx the girls of kanto are classy and powerful don't test them. i like to think theres a very dark side to yellow as well, esp with lance. i rly miss her!!
> 
> also theyre shopping for their planned alola trip!


	9. rooftop

Blue’s on a business trip back at Celadon so Green has some peace and quiet for a while. It’s a warm summer evening and it’s the environment where he and Yellow thrive the most. 

He watches her as she waters the plants that she decided to bring up to the rooftop of his gym. It’s filled with Kee bushes, which grow to a pretty peach white flower that Yellow likes. She says there from Hoenn. 

Due to Blue’s incessant demands and Yellow’s slight pushes, he’s placed little lights around the area and some blankets for storage. It’s nice for stargazing and as a kid he saw how nice all the stars were and how methodical it could all be. The skies aren’t as clear as Hoenn but he think he’s pretty decent at it. 

After years of not being on the road, of course he misses it, but it’s so nice to have a routine. He sees Yellow on the weekends, manages gym goers through the weekdays, visits Pallet Town every Friday and helps out with the lab. It’s a nice life and it’s because he doesn’t need the thrill of looking behind him every day - unlike the other two. 

Yellow gives him a cup of hot chocolate. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asks and drapes them both with blankets. 

“I’m thinking about,” he takes a sip, “when the other two realize that all things have to come to an end.” 

It’s a bit vague but Yellow understands. She shrugs. 

So he points to the sky and shows her their zodiacs. Yellow’s (Magikarp, fitting) is barely visible to the west and Red’s (Arcanine, also fitting) is barely visible to the east. His own, (Gligar) is straight above and he makes a joke how Nidorinos aren’t there so basically Blue’s sign isn’t. 

Then he gets a message from his gramps. 

“Hey, Yellow, how would you like to go to Alola?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> segway into alola haha
> 
> i just want green and yellow to chill lol
> 
> zodiacs! red: arcanine/leo, yellow: pisces/magikarp, green: gligar/scorpio, blue: nidorino (two of them)/gemini  
> they're so fitting! lol some of the constellations are real in the pokemon universe others i made up to seem much more fitting


	10. airport

As Green and Red are loading their bags (a similar image to them at any shopping center they go with Blue) she’s holding a camera, being annoying as always. 

“Hey, honey,” she calls out as she looks behind the digital camera, squinting “can you flex a little bit more it’s for science."

Green looks towards Red and Yellow but they’re pointedly looking away so there’s really nothing he can do except lift his sleeve a little bit more and Blue’s laughing away like a giddy school girl but also like a maniac and passersbys don’t realize she is a hero of Kanto. 

They’re here on an invitation to go to the Battle Tree, but they planned a little bit of leeway at a hotel near Professor Kukui who his grandpa is staying with. 

“Where to next, Green?” Red asks once they’re fully loaded their baggage onto a cart. 

“Gramps is already with Kukui so we take a cab to the hotel and see them later for dinner.” He shrugs as he makes his way towards the exit sign. 

“Roger that,” Blue starts with the tone she uses whenever she’s about to do something sly, which is a lot, “team leader.” 

Green stops in his tracks, red in the face. He can hear Yellow giggling in the back. Blue pats his back and makes toward the exit before he does, “Come on, we don’t want to be late now.” And he feels like he’s eighteen again and Blue’s always one step ahead and oh, she is not winning this time and pushes a bit faster to catch up with her. 

Red and Yellow follow behind them, Red confused and Yellow laughing. He pushes their other cart and looks at Yellow, “I thought I was the team leader.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to use these two jokes also idk reds down the mountain but he still got issues i love bluegreen it makes me soft. red is confused. 
> 
> pls comment or ill cry

**Author's Note:**

> @akaeijis is my twt this one is more recent and i have more ideas for this one but slow updates u know. also im feeling a shoujo au soon?? focusing on red/yellow/gold. hmu !


End file.
